


Какая-то чертавщина

by Niko_mill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Nature Magic, Pre-Femslash, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_mill/pseuds/Niko_mill
Summary: Бокуто просто хотела отдохнуть, но вокруг нее начала происходить какая-то чертовщина. Если вас что-то не устраивает — мои поздравления..Всем чудесным солнышкам: Венг, Фьер, Пиво, Ханан, Теру, Черри и Эммочке, которые слушали мои оры во время написания, и моей замечательной Алисочке, которая беттила эту писанину. Всех цомаю





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка в дорогу Vampire Weekend — This Life

— А ты уверена? Бо, каучсерфинг, — Коноха замялась, последние полчаса она пыталась выпытать, куда едет эта сорвиголова и у кого остановится, — безрассудно немного, а вдруг это маньяк?

Бо закатила глаза по другую сторону трубки — беспокойство было милым, но Коноха, мать твою, успокойся — и лениво потянула лимонад через трубочку, прежде чем ответить:

— Я тебе уже говорила, что остановлюсь у девушки, зовут Куроо, и что мы поладили в первые две минуты разговора по телефону! Телефону понимаешь?! — повысив голос от излишней эмоциональности, прокричала в трубку подруги.

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, — в сдающемся жесте подняла руки Акинори, но тут же добавила, — я поняла. Надолго?

На другом конце трубки послышался многострадальный стон.

***

Закончив со сборами ближе к обеду, Бо закинула спортивную сумку на плечо и выпорхнула из дому. Ее желтый пикап, немного потрепанный временем, верно ждал, когда вещи будут заброшены в кузов, чтобы отправиться в очередное путешествие. Рычание родного мотора ласкает слух да ветер в волосах — что еще нужно для счастья? Покидая шумный, пыльный и душный мегаполис, она отписалась Конохе и отключила телефон, отбросив на соседнее сидение. Включила радио и, оставив на первой же волне, прибавила скорость, отбивая знакомый ритм по рулю.

Город остался далеко позади: была только дорога, музыка и Бо. За окном редкий лес сменился золотистыми полями кореопсиса, отчего Котаро сбросила скорость немного, чтобы полюбоваться здешней красотой. Она хотела впитать каждый момент этой поездки, чтобы по возвращении в город дразнить Коноху тем, что та отказалась поехать с ней. Не удержавшись, свернула на обочину, шустро выскочив из кабины, достала камеру и щелкнула пару раз на память. Кто знает, когда еще сможет выбраться так из-под завалов работы и учебы.

Солнце плавно клонилось к горизонту, ясные голубые небеса окрашивались в розоватые цвета заката. Дорога петляла среди гор, спускаясь вниз, а золотые поля уступили место густому хвойному лесу — вдали виднелся моря горизонт. У воды ветер оказался холодней, стальные волны разбивались о скалистые берега — не успела Бо заметить, как тучи заволокли небо, поглощая закатные лучи. Застучал мелкий дождь.

На въезде в городок стояла девушка в красном дождевике и с кипишем на голове, который даже морось не могла уложить. Бо остановилась возле нее, опустив стекло, удивленно спросила:

— Куроо?

— Привет-привет, — радостно помахали в ответ. — Я не смогла до тебя дозвониться, подумала, что телефон отключила, вот и встречаю, а то запутаешься в улицах.

— Я катастрофа, — простонала Бо в ответ, но тут же спохватилась, — садись в машину, незачем мокнуть!

— Не парься, — легко пожав плечами, ответила та и заскочила на пассажирское сидение. — Надолго ты к нам? 

— Думала на пару дней да дальше поехать, — прикусила губу Бо и покосилась на девушку, встретившись с любопытной парой прожигающих желтых глаз, перевела взгляд обратно на дорогу.

— Если планы изменятся, то можешь и на дольше остаться, все равно одна живу, — она задумалась, а после выдала. — Солгала! Мои три кота сейчас проклинают за эти слова, — и засмеялась. — Сейчас поворот будет направо, мой дом ближе к лесу стоит, подальше от города, — Бо удивленно изогнула бровь. — Да, я устаю даже от этого шума и что!? Мы почти приехали.

Они остановились у небольшого деревянного двухэтажного дома в норвежском стиле, окна в пол обеспечивали проникновение света внутрь даже не смотря на то, что стоял он близ леса. Внутри было минимум мебели, из-за чего внутри он выглядел больше, чем казалось снаружи. А природные цвета давали глазам отдохнуть после города.

— Вау! — только и смогло вырваться из открытого рта Бо, отчего Куроо рассмеялась, сложившись пополам.

— А ты что думала? Тут будет стоять избушка два на два метра и туалет на улице?

— Не-ет, — протянула Бо, надувая губы, но через секунду уже сама начала смеяться. 

— Гостевая наверху, слева от лестницы, душ напротив, — махнула Куроо, проходя вглубь дома, — Чай будешь? 

— Буду, — крикнула Бо в ответ и пошла наверх.

— Полотенца на кровати, — прилетело ей вдогонку. 

Комната была небольшой, но обставлена так, что места казалось много; окно выходило на лес, а на подоконнике лежали плед и пара подушек. Распаковывать сумку до конца Бокуто не стала, положила все самое необходимое на комод и пошла в душ. 

Через полчаса Бо еле выползла, глаза уже слипались от усталости — душ хоть и освежил, но под струями воды она больше размякла. Куроо сидела за кухонным столом, окруженная тремя котами. Самая наглая — черная — свернулась калачиком на коленях, двое других растянулись подле ножек стула.

— Чай не стала заваривать, чтоб не остыл, сейчас чайник поставлю, — хотела было она встать, но Бо удержала ее на месте за плечи.

— Я поставлю, пусть кот спит.

Куроо в ответ усмехнулась, но против ничего не сказала, только добавила:

— Это Рыся, а заварка в чайничке, кружки в шкафу над раковиной.

Схватив кружку с совой, как только та попала в ее поле зрения, Котаро обернулась: Куроо тайком наблюдала за ее действиями, пряча взгляд в чашке. Заварив чай, села напротив. Аромат апельсина и мяты ударил в нос, улыбнувшись собственным мыслям, Бо отхлебнула чай.

— Я завтра, — лениво начала Куроо, — пойду в лавку, если хочешь…

— Хочу! — перебила воодушевленно Бо, будто не она тут засыпать начала.

— Хорошо, — Куроо хмыкнула и встала, недовольная кошка мявкнула и убежала, а скорченную рожицу от хозяйки так и не увидела. — Доброй ночи, — махнули ей на прощанье, подкрепив все это зевком. 

— Доброй ночи, — послышалось в ответ.

Бо сидела на кухне, попивая чай, дождь на улице усилился, превращаясь в ливень. Ночь вступала в правление.


	2. Chapter 2

Рассвет. Первые солнечные лучи пробиваются сквозь кроны деревьев и пляшут на земле. Ветер колышет цветы в полях, унося мелкие травинки куда-то вдаль; птицы ласково щебечут о своих маленьких радостях. И море сегодня спокойно, синюю гладь не тревожит даже шелест ветра. Утро, ничем не отличающиеся от прочих дней, не предвещало ничего, что могло бы изменить ход таких простых вещей.

Акааши прикрыла глаза и подставила свое лицо под лучи, греясь в них, ветерок игрался с ее кучеряшками, нашептывая секреты здешних мест. Насладившись моментом сполна, вернула свою широкополую шляпу на голову и двинулась по направлению к дому. Плетеная корзинка, что крепко сжимали в левой руке, наполнена свежими травами, что предстоит перебрать и высушить — была весьма тяжела. Ее дом скрывался в чаще леса от любопытных глаз, наткнуться на него могли лишь редкие туристы, что шли в горы — тропа туда вела одна. Босые ноги ступали мягко, лишь ей известно, как те еще не стерлись от вечного хождения без обуви вне города. 

У дома ждала Куроо, развалившись на крыльце, ее черная кошка, что хвостом бегала за ней, уснула под боком. Заметив знакомый силуэт, приветливо помахала, Акааши лишь немного ускорила шаг. 

— Ты помнишь? — спросила, щурясь от лучей, что нет-нет, да падали на лицо Куроо.

— И тебе здравствуй, — обходя гостью, кивнула Акааши и спешно добавила, — помню.

Дверь закрылась перед носом Куроо, та сначала обиженно надула губы, но все же постучала, прежде чем дернуть за ручку. Акааши не обернулась, спокойно начала перебирать травы, связывая их пучками и подвешивая на веревочку. 

— Доброе утро, наша милая хранительница леса, — громко огласила Куроо, вошедшая в дом, что та самая милая хранительница леса вздрогнула от неожиданности. 

— Я же сказала, что помню, что еще нужно? 

— То, что ты помнишь, не значит, что сделаешь, — деловито и полушутя отозвались в ответ, подняв указательный палец вверх. — Буря остается бурей, — серьезно добавив, Куроо встала рядом и начала перебирать травы вместе с ней. 

— Ничего обещать не могу, но сделаю все, что в моих силах, — через какое-то время тихо прозвучали слова Акааши. — От Кенмы привет, кстати.

— Она там еще плющом не обросла? 

— Ты всегда можешь сходить в горы и убедиться в этом сама, — показала кончик языка, дразня, и тут же стала спокойной. — Кушать хочешь?

— Хочу, — немного удивленно ответила Куроо, но, обернувшись, обнаружила Акааши, гладящую ее кошку. — Вот вечно ты с ней ласкаешься, — обиженно добавила, наблюдая за ними.

— Куроо, тоже кушать хочешь? Так иди и приготовь. 

— Очень смешно, — продолжать играть обиженку долго не получилось, и она рассмеялась. — Рыся, ты со мной идешь? Зайду завтра, а то еще гостью встречать.

Быстро обняв девушку, Куроо скрылась за дверью; легкая улыбка Акааши тронула губы. Все-таки она была одной из тех, кто в какой-то степени понимал ее. Кто бы мог подумать, что случайная встреча несколько лет назад приведет к немного своеобразной, но все же дружбе. 

За привычными делами вечер наступил непривычно быстро. Акааши сидела на крыльце с чашкой травяного чая, слушая рассказы ветра. Вот чьи-то дети убежали к морю и играют в пиратов, а здесь, в центре городской площади, сидит у фонтана паренек, перебирая струны, поет песни. Через время вокруг собралось немного слушателей, а самые энергичные из них начали танцевать. А там путники уходят в горы и обсуждают, где остановиться на ночь. Незнакомая девушка с растрепанными волосами на желтой машине едет в сторону города, отбивая ритм мелодий о руль. Ветер стих — Акааши вздрогнула, приходя в себя. “Что-то я увлеклась”, — самой себе под нос пробубнила и не заметила, как начался дождь.

***

Привычный порядок вещей ее мира был нарушен. Акааши стояла на небольшой веранде с чашкой чая из медовых трав — густой туман окутал все: горы, лес, город и часть моря. Мурашки по коже пробежались, когда прохладное дуновение ветра коснулось ушей, передавая утренние новости.

Глубокий вдох. Выдох. Свежий воздух после дождя помог собраться с мыслями — нужно поторопиться в лавку. Под ногами путалась Рыся — неизвестно, когда та появилась в ее доме, может, вчера так и не ушла. Акааши присела на корточки и протянула руку к ней, кошка ткнулась в нее мордочкой и убежала к двери.

— Иду я, иду, дай только вещи собрать. Она ждет, да?

Кошка мяукнула в ответ и спокойно продолжила ждать. Акааши сложила мешочки с травяными чаями в небольшую корзинку и захватила пару вещей по мелочи. Дольше всего искала обувь, которую в очередной раз закинула куда-то за ненадобностью в лесу. Найдя ботинки в дальнем углу под кроватью, быстро натянула на босу ногу, схватила корзинку и открыла дверь, пропуская Рысю вперед, чтобы та показала дорогу. 

Лес был все еще окутан туманом, который не думал рассеиваться, скрывая все тайны этих мест от чужаков. Веток хруст разносился в тиши — птиц не было слышно с утра; мокрая трава после дождя холодила и щекотала открытые щиколотки Акааши. Черная тень кошки временами пропадала из виду, поглощенная пеленой, и тогда приходилось идти наугад. Не заметила она, как вышли к утесу; Рыся лежала у ног девушки, что вросли в землю, та хоть выглядела отстраненно и была занята поглаживанием кошки, знала, что пришли к ней.

— Кенма? — неуверенно спросила Акааши, не решаясь подойти ближе.

— Здравствуй, — грустно улыбнувшись, поприветствовали в ответ.

— Ты… Почему? — растерянность читалась в каждом слове, каждом жесте, взгляд метался, она отказывалась в это верить. — Вчерашняя гроза…

— Да, — согласилась с ней Кенма, не отводя взгляда. — Просто время пришло, ты же знала, что это случится. Сама живешь немногим меньше меня, твое время тоже на исходе, — она пожала плечами, будто не просто знала, что останется здесь, что эти земли привяжут ее к себе навечно, а ждала этого. Кенма поднялась, вытягивая ноги из земли, — Не ухожу никуда, куда уж мне, — шикнула на траву, что продолжала опутывать ступни, что были покрыты лозами, как и все ее тело. — Твои, — постучала она пальцами по правой руке, — долго спускаются вниз, скажи спасибо Куроо.

— Она же не…

— Нет, — отрезала Кенма, не дав договорить. — Спокойней спать будет.

— Ты говоришь это так, будто не знаешь, что, как только она поймет, пойдет тебя искать, — отозвалась Акааши, она заметно успокоилась или же снова упрятала далеко вглубь все свои чувства. 

— Знаю, но лес сейчас на моей стороне, — Кенма отступила назад и скрылась в тумане. — До встречи, — прозвучал ее тихий голос на прощанье.

— До встречи.

Акааши хоть внешне и не показывала свое беспокойство, но внутри бушевала буря сомнений. Она не знала, стоит ли ей остаться здесь, чтобы так же стать частью этого леса, или уйти, пока есть время и путы лоз не окутали ее полностью. Шла в своих мыслях и не обратила внимания на то, как поднялся ветер. Он кружил вокруг нее, поднимая в воздух ветки да иголки, что лежали на земле, путался в волосах — не хотел оставлять в покое. Акааши остановилась у выхода из леса, но новый порыв вытолкнул ее вперед и стих, будто дал ответ на ее немой вопрос.

В городе было малолюдно: большинство попрятались в домах, греясь у каминов, попивая какао, и лишь редкие прохожие спешили на работу. Акааши неспешно шла по узким улочкам, стены домов были увиты цветами и плющом и в тумане выглядели пугающе заброшенными. Ставни окон были закрыты — барабанная дробь простучала по крышам: начался дождь. Акааши пробежала оставшиеся два дома, что отделяли ее от лавки, открыла дверь и зашла внутрь.

В лавке царил полумрак, легкий взмах рукой — и белые свечи, что стояли повсюду, загорелись, заполняя светом помещение. Небольшое пространство было заставлено стеллажами да шкафчиками вдоль стен, на их полках стояли бутылочки с настойками из трав и ягод, мешочки с травяными чаями, баночки с душистыми приправами. Между ними была натянута бечевка, на которой были развешаны сухие пучки трав, в нескольких вазах, что стояли на полу, были собраны букеты из сухоцветов. Небольшой столик, что стоял напротив двери, был заставлен книгами, отделял это пространство от подсобки, которая была за темно-зеленой портьерой.

Акааши освободила немного места на столе и поставила корзинку, которую тут же принялась разбирать, убирая мешочки на нужные полки. Она пыталась вернуть порядок обычных вещей в ее жизнь, отвлечься от сложившейся ситуации, отложить принятие решения в надежде, что не станет слишком поздно, чтобы что-то менять. Холодный ветер отвлек ее от мыслей, она повернула голову в сторону двери. В проеме стояла Куроо и чья-то всклокоченная белая макушка за ней.

— Привет-привет, — радостно выдала Куроо, искренне улыбаясь. — Мы пришли.

— Здравствуй, — отстраненно кивнула в ответ Акааши, но уточнить все же решила: — Мы?

— Да, — не менее живо отозвались, — Бо, заходи. Бокуто Котаро, это — Акааши Кейджи. Акааши Кейджи, это — Бокуто Котаро. 

— Привет, — Бо откровенно пялилась на Акааши, а когда она поняла, как смотрит, лицо залила краска. 

Акааши ничего не сказала и молча продолжила расставлять вещи по местам. Не то чтобы она настороженно относилась ко всем новым людям в ее жизни, сейчас скорее боялась встретиться взглядами с Куроо. Та же с задумчивым видом читала краткие составы чаев, стоя спиной к Акааши. Бокуто крутила головой, осматриваясь, неспешно прошла вглубь магазина, пока не наткнулась на стол, чем потревожила баланс книжной стопки, отчего верхняя рухнула на пол, поднимая маленькое облачко пыли.

— Прости, — сказала она, быстро поднимая книгу, отдавая ее Акааши, та кивнула и отвела взгляд. — А что… — Бо не знала, как задать свой вопрос, поэтому немного замялась, — это как чайная лавка или что?

Где-то позади хмыкнула Куроо, а Кейджи округлила глаза и какое-то время всматривалась в смущенное лицо Бокуто, ища подвоха. 

— Нет, — сдержанно ответила Акааши, — откуда такие…

— Видишь бутылочки? Там настойки, — перебила Куроо, закинув руку на плечо Бо, та следила за ее движениями, — и больше здесь брать нечего. Ай, — вскрикнула она, после тычка в бок от Кейджи, — ладно, считай, что это ведьмина лавка, — похлопала по плечу Бокуто и подмигнула, уворачиваясь от очередного тычка. — Была сегодня в горах?

Куроо пристально смотрела на Акааши, прожигая насквозь своим взглядом, в этот момент та проиграла. Грустная улыбка коснулась губ Тетсуро; она отступила назад, что-то решая в своей голове. Кейджи протянула руку вперед, но поймала лишь воздух.

— Сама спустилась, да? — немного резко задала вопрос Куроо, заранее зная ответ, но как и Акааши не хотела верить в это. Ответом был еле заметный кивок. — Бо, ключи у тебя есть, дорогу, если не запомнила, то, Акааши, проводи, пожалуйста, а мне нужно срочно уйти, — отчеканила Куроо и вылетела из лавки.

Бокуто не успела и рта раскрыть, как хлопнула дверь. Она глянула на Акааши, и на долю секунды по ее лицу прошлась тень отчаяния и беспомощности. Заметив, что за ней наблюдают, взяла себя в руки, спрятав чувства под маской холодного спокойствия. 

— Я, наверное, пойду? — почесала затылок и отвела взгляд, Бо почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке из-за этой ситуации.

— Можешь остаться, или пережди хотя бы дождь, — сказала Акааши как ни в чем не бывало, а вот до Котаро смысл слов дошел не сразу, после чего последовал растерянный кивок. — Чай будешь?

— Да, — прозвучало настолько тихо, что Бокуто была не уверена в том, что открывала рот.

Заварник появился в руках Акааши из ниоткуда, или это Бокуто была невнимательна и не успела за ее действиями. Закинув каких-то листьев и ягод, оставила на столе, ушла за портьеру и вернулась с чайником. В движениях не было ничего лишнего, но делала она все быстро и на автомате и в тоже время плавно и даже слегка лениво. Залив кипятком травы — душистый аромат наполнил помещение — она закрыла крышку и снова скрылась из вида, вернувшись в этот раз с двумя чайными парами.

— Чай должен настояться, а пока поможешь принести стулья из подсобки? 

Бо не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней, поэтому вздрогнула, когда ее плеча коснулись. Она все еще немного переживала из-за случившегося и чувствовала себя немного лишней, с другой стороны пришла к выводу, что Акааши могла ее выгнать, а раз угощает чаем, то это хороший знак.

— Да-да, помогу, — протараторила Бо и уверенно пошла в подсобку, хватая первые попавшиеся стулья.

— Не эти, — мягко положив руку на спинку стула, что хотела взять Бокуто, почти соприкасаясь с ее ладонью, — они сломаны, вон те, — указала она на два стула, что стояли у окна и, помедлив все же, добавила: — Спасибо.

Бо открыто и по-доброму улыбнулась ей и пошла вытаскивать стулья, один из которых забрала Акааши, несмотря на протесты новой знакомой.

Освободив еще немного места на столе, сложив одну гору книг на другую — как те только не рухнули — Кейджи пригласила за стол, разливая заварку по чашкам и разбавляя кипятком.

— Перечная мята, листья земляники и плоды боярышника, — словно прочитав мысли Котаро, огласила состав чая, поднося чашку к губам.

Поначалу Акааши казалось, что время тянется бесконечно; Бокуто спрашивала все подряд: о лавке, об интересах, зачем она ходит в горы, нравится ли ей жизнь здесь, как сушить травы, из чего делаются настойки и для чего они. И ответы на вопросы только порождали новые, и казалось, что она хочет узнать все от и до про девушку, которую видела впервые в жизни. Ленивые или однозназначные реплики Кейджи ушли после третьей кружки чая, и вот теперь она спрашивала, почему этот город, не страшно ли было ехать одной, откуда родом, когда та поедет дальше, заедет ли на обратном пути. Время остановилось — Акааши хотелось с каждой секундой узнать больше о мире, а Бокуто распыляла интерес своими историями. Хотелось все взять и бросить, покинуть это место, сохранить в воспоминаниях и начать свою вечность сначала. Но лес не захочет отпустить так просто — раздался стук в дверь.

Дождь закончился несколько часов назад.


	3. Chapter 3

Кенма ждала на границе леса, облокотившись на ствол, бегать от нее не имело смысла: найдет, как бы хорошо не спряталась. Дождь потихоньку перерастал в ливень — растрепанная, промокшая до нитки Куроо остановилось рядом. Обе молчали, потому что заранее знали, что каждая скажет, и что прилетит в ответ. Кенма тяжело вздохнула, высвободила вросшую в дерево руку и пошла вглубь, будто ничего не произошло. Куроо немного помедлила у границы, перешагнув, ее окутал теплый воздух — дождь остался где-то позади.

— Так и продолжишь убегать? — не выдержала Куроо. — Ах, да, убежать дальше леса не сможешь.

Кенма резко остановилась, не заметив этого, Куроо почти столкнулась с ней. Озлобленный взгляд сказал, как сильно сейчас просчиталась Тетсу, сказав это. Замах руки остается замахом, сжав кисть до боли в кулак, она разворачивается и убегает. Лес окутал туман.

***

_Свежий горный воздух на рассвете дня вскружил голову, Кенма лениво потянулась, довольно щурясь от первых лучей Солнца. Лес ещё спал, значит, Акааши придёт не скоро, и есть время дойти до водопадов. Она зашла в дом и сняла накидку с крючка прежде, чем отправиться в дорогу._

_Знакомая тропа, о которой знают лишь немногие бывалые туристы да она, петляет меж камней и редких кустарников. Ветер играет с волосами, но с ней больше не говорил, не хотел расстраивать лишний раз. Кенма зла не держала, за столько прожитых здесь лет знала, что лес сделает все, чтобы удержать ее. Она не боялась и считала, что это облегчает жизнь во многих вещах. Поэтому решила, что здесь лучшее чем там, где жила, даже вспоминать не хотела. А проклятье — пустяк, подумаешь рисунки лоз по телу растут и привязывают тебя к этому месту. А если возвращаться некуда, то зачем уходить?_

_Через пару километров она сворачивает с тропы и спускается в лес. Босые ступни немного болят от хождения по сухой земле, но в обуви ей было неудобно — выбор очевиден. Выйдя на свежую тропу, она шла по листьям и траве, что было куда приятнее. У первого водопада она замечает силуэт девушки и машинально заходит за дерево._

_— Я ждала тебя, Козуме Кенма, — слышится немного низкий, но по-своему красивый голос незнакомки._

_Кенма плавно оседает на землю, боится пошевелиться, не знает как реагировать. Кто она? Откуда знает ее? Почему ждала? За ворохом вопросов в голове она не замечает, что незнакомка присела на корточки рядом._

_— Я не хотела тебя пугать, — начинает она, подпирая щеку рукой, Кенма вздрогнула от неожиданности, но почему-то решила остаться. — Возможно, не стоило так в лоб говорить, и по-хорошему нужно представится. Я – Куроо Тетсуро, — хитро улыбнувшись, огласила она и протянула руку вперёд._

_Кенма просто смотрела на протянутую руку, но ничего не сделала, разве что выдохнула. Куроо выпрямилась, как ни в чем не бывало и хотела помочь подняться Козуме, но та изогнулась, избегая прикосновения._

_— Мы же обе знаем, что это случится, так к чему все это? — Куроо ситуация явно забавляла, но нарушать личное пространство Кенмы не стала._

_— Мы же обе знаем, чем это закончится, так к чему все это? — парировала в ответ и, развернувшись, ушла за водопад._

***

Куроо тяжело вздохнула и со злости пнула какой-то камень, прекрасно зная, что провокациями мало чего добьешься с ее то упрямством. Туман становился гуще и совсем скоро сложно было увидеть, что было перед носом. Тишина начинала давить — Тетсу закрыла глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться, и ждала, когда один неосторожный шаг выдаст ее местоположение. Треск ветки раздался в тиши.

Кенма остановилась и посмотрела под ноги, маленькая сломанная веточка лежала на земле: “Тебе некуда бежать”, — так и слышалось отовсюду, или это только голос в ее голове? Она обернулась, но в пелене уже сама не могла ничего разобрать, вздрогнула от неожиданного прикосновения: о ноги терлась Рыся, значит, и хозяйка недалеко. Передернула плечами, от прохладного воздуха дрожь пробила тело — туман начинал рассеивался.

— Нечего было оставлять свою накидку дома, — голос Куроо откуда-то сбоку прозвучал почти с упреком.

— Здесь обычно тепло, — не поворачивая головы, ответила Кенма.

— Может все-таки поговорим?

***

_Кенма не знала сколько дней, месяцев, а может уже и лет прошло с той встречи, время для нее не имело значения, и она не следила за ним. Куроо искала ее каждый день в лесу в попытках поговорить, Козуме поначалу удавалось затаиться, но вскоре скрываться более не имело смысла — ее находили везде._

_— Можем делать ставки через сколько придет Куроо, — лениво протянула Кенма, лежа на столе, в ответ пожали плечами._

_К Акааши она сбежала впервые за все это время со словами: “Будешь моим живым щитом”, — девушка даже почти улыбнулась в ответ на заявление. Кенма что-то напевала себе под нос, пока Кейджи перебирала свой книжный шкаф, так они могли проводить время часами, пока кто-нибудь не поставит чайник. Но чаще Козуме засыпала в спокойной обстановке за столом, а просыпалась, укутанной в плед, на кровати. Легкий стук привлек их внимание._

_— Два часа, сорок семь минут, — оповестила Акааши, где-то позади застонала Кенма, когда щелкнул дверной замок._

_— Здравствуй, Акааши Кейджи, — задорно улыбаясь, приветствовали ее, — Куроо Тетсуро к твоим услугам._

_— О, так вы знаете меня, чудесно, — мимолетная улыбка проскользнула на лице прежде, чем дверь закрыли перед носом._

_У Куроо непроизвольно дернулась бровь, после последовал вздох и повторный стук. Ей как ни в чем не бывало открывают дверь, но внутрь так и не пропускают. Большие грустные кошачьи ситуацию не улучшили, Акааши облокотилась на дверной косяк и молча наблюдала. В холодных как сталь глазах сложно было что-то прочитать, в мыслях Тетcу была путаница: слишком много, слишком эмоционально, слишком откровенно. В глазах помутнело и трудно стало дышать, руками опираясь о колени, пытается прийти в себя._

_— Не уверена, что вам настолько это нужно, — спокойно и одновременно твердо прозвучали слова Кейджи. — Вы можете этого не пережить._

_— Не переживай, — с одышкой в голосе сказала Куроо, выпрямляясь, — бывали дни и похуже, — затаив дыхание, она перехватывает чужую ладонь._

***

— Кенма, — после долго молчания обратилась Куроо, привлекая внимание, — я знаю.

Козуме резко подняла голову, отвлекаясь от игр с кошкой, что до этого были самым важным занятием. Она опустила взгляд и тихонько хмыкнула — тот день, когда Акааши и Куроо только встретились, плохо помнила: проспала. 

— Она тебе рассказала? — еле шевеля губами, спросила в ответ. — Ты могла умереть, — добавила уже более уверенно.

— Здесь должна быть шутка по то, что от меня не так легко избавиться, — легкий смешок повис в воздухе. — А ты…?

Вопрос остается незаконченным то ли от нерешительности, то ли от того, что знала ответ заранее. Свежий ветер донес последние вести — Кенма замерла, не могла поверить, что спустя столько лет, он спустился с гор, чтобы сказать ей…

— Хорошо, но ты поможешь найти ее, — подскакивая с насиженного места, чем спугнула Рысю, она схватила за руку Куроо.


	4. Chapter 4

Поздним вечером Акааши и Бо покинули лавку и не спеша шли по узким петляющим улочкам, которые освещались тусклым светом фонарей. Небо было чистым и можно было разглядеть редкое свечение звезд. Они молчали почти всю дорогу до дома Куроо, исключением становились редкие комментарии Бокуто: она явно нечасто находилась в тишине. Акааши украдкой наблюдала за ней и совсем была не против узнать, что вон то облако похоже на сову, или как красива сегодня луна. 

— Мы пришли, — вернула Кейджи из своих мыслей Бо, что почти прошла дом.

— Уже!? — раздосадованно заявила в ответ, разворачиваясь. — А мы… мы сможем завтра увидеться? — смотря куда-то под ноги, неуверенно спросила Котаро.

— Все возможно, — неоднозначный ответ отчего-то поселил надежду в мыслях Бокуто, и та радостно кивнула. Акааши сделала осторожный шаг вперед и коснулась большим пальцем чужого лба, словно что-то смахивала. — Мошка, — добавила она и, отступив обратно, сказала, — доброй ночи.

— Доброй, — рассеянно ответила Бо, наблюдая за удаляющимся силуэтом.

***

Новый день был солнечным и теплым. Легкий ветер гулял среди листвы, птицы вновь щебетали о радостях своих жизней. Бо лениво потянулась и встала с кровати, впервые за долгое время выспалась. Куроо так и не вернулась, а может уже ушла по своим делам. Эти дни пролетели мгновенно, не верилось, что уже нужно уезжать. Быстро собравшись и выскочив из дому с бутербродом в зубах, Бокуто оставила ключ в почтовом ящике, закинула сумку в кузов пикапа и отправилась дальше в дорогу. На выезде из города среди деревьев стояла девушка, что проводила ее взглядом, но стоило на секунду отвернуться, как незнакомка исчезла.

Акааши устало вздохнула и скрылась в лесу, Куроо и Кенму отыскать вчера не смогла, бессонная ночь начинала сказываться, и, утерев слезинки в уголках глаз, поплелась домой. В своем решении она была до сих пор не уверена, возможно, не стоило затуманивать память Бокуто, скрывая их вчерашнюю встречу. Шорох в кустах отвлек ее от раздумий, к ней вышла Рыся; пробормотав что-то невнятное себе под нос, Кейджи пошла за кошкой.

Дорога казалась бесконечной, но Акааши отмахивалась от подобных мыслей и списывала все на отсутствие сна. Хоть за маршрутом особо не следила и все время смотрела под ноги, знакомый шум воды сориентировал ее. Они вышли к водопадам. Потеряшки нашлись спящими под одним из деревьев; Кенма свернулась клубочком под боком Куроо от холода. Кейджи сняла свой кардиган и укрыла им замершую, взгляд упал на их пальцы, что были переплетены. Она вздохнула и щелкнула Тетсу по нахмуренному лбу.

***

“Чтобы ни случилось не отпускай мою руку” — последние слова, что сказала Куроо прежде, чем их поглотила тьма. Но, что делать, если изначально разделились?

Кенма огляделась — вокруг не было ничего, лишь всепоглощающая белоснежная пустота. Сделав осторожный шаг, заметила, что окутана туманом, и тихо вздохнула. Вперед шла медленно, но уверенно, она знала, чем это обернется с самого начала: большая часть воспоминаний была скрыта от нее самой. Позади послышались чьи-то торопливые шаги, мимо нее пробежала малышка с черными как сажа волосами, а следом за ней стая собак. Кенма отступила назад, но с кем-то столкнулась.

— Испугалась, — вкрадчивый голос Куроо успокоил ее на мгновение. — Кто же скрыл от тебя твою память?

— Акааши, — передернув плечами, ответила она не сразу, — сама попросила.

Не ожидавшая такого ответа, от удивления Куроо вскинула брови и приоткрыла рот, но слов так и не нашла. Игра в молчанку была на руку Кенме и, взяв теплую ладонь, повела сквозь пелену.

— Но... почему? Зачем? — очнулась через время Куроо, дернув на себя идущую впереди.

— Хотела забыть, — смотря глаза в глаза, отрезала Кенма.

Со временем туман начал рассеиваться — воспоминания одни за другим замелькали перед ними.

_Кенма — совсем малышка, ее силы вышли из-под контроля, и она устроила бурю, что уничтожила половину поселения._

Козуме тут же дернула в противоположную сторону, свое детство она явно вспоминать не хотела, но Куроо успела заметить, что та слегка напряглась. Они продолжали идти молча, и Кенма была признательна за это, потому что не на все вопросы была готова ответить сейчас.

_Ей пять, стоит грустная и одинокая в толпе незнакомых ей людей — похороны родителей. Дождь идет только над ней._

Лицо исказилось от боли, она сжала руку Куроо еще сильней и, развернувшись вновь, увела.

— Сочувствую, — тихо добавила Тетсу, после очередного всхлипа; ей хотелось обнять девушку, да вот при первой же попытке это сделать, была награждена недовольным взглядом слезящихся глаз.

_Кенме десять, от нее отказывается четвертая приемная семья…_

Куроо не успевает среагировать, а воспоминание сносит порыв ветра, и оно вновь теряется вдали тумана.

— Ты же знаешь, что… — осторожно начинает Тетсу.

— Да, — перебивая ее, зло бурчит Кенма.

Напряженное молчание давило, но никто из них не начинала разговор. Куроо пыталась понять насколько это сейчас нужно Кенме и не проигнорирует ли ее с попыткой поговорить. А Козуме из упрямства не хотела ничего вспоминать о своем прошлом и искала конкретный момент своей жизни, хоть понимала, что так ничего не выйдет.

— Кенма, — позвала ее Тетсу, останавливаясь, — ты сама прекрасно понимаешь, что если продолжишь прятать все, то ничего не найдем.

— Знаю, — надув губы, подтверждает слова.

— Я буду рядом? — неуверенность в голосе надежду не вселяла, Кенма изогнула бровь. — Да, возможно, звучало не очень убедительно, мы все еще можем вернуться.

— Знаю… — прошептала в ответ, смотря вниз. — Мне нужно вспомнить ее, понять, что то было не сном.

— Помнишь, как зовут?

— Д… нет-нет что-то ммм… Су..? Шо… Не помню, — Кенма зажмурилась, стукнула себя кулаком по лбу и снова, и еще раз, пока Куроо не перехватила ее вторую руку, их взгляды встретились.

— Мы найдем ее, — уверенно сказала Тетсу, — доверься мне, хорошо? — помедлив, Кенма кивнула в ответ; Куроо выдохнула, — Вот и славно.

Кенма заметно расслабилась, пусть не до конца, но уже более спокойно реагировала на всплывающие воспоминания. Куроо молчала, только внимательно следила за реакциями и легонько сжимала ладонь, когда та начинала забываться.

_Кенме одиннадцать, ее находит клан ведьм Нохэби и забирает к себе._

_Кенме шестнадцать, она влюблена в Дайшо Сугуру, а Дайшо Сугуру влюблена в нее. Они сбегают ночью крепко держась за руки.  
Полгода странствий по стране приводят их сюда. Лес встречает их радушно и позволяет остаться, скрывая от внешнего мира._

_Кенме семнадцать, она счастлива._

_Кенме должно исполниться восемнадцать через неделю, она разбита. Сугуру ушла и не вернулась._

_Кенме восемнадцать, она вновь ненавидит свою жизнь.  
В первую встречу с Акааши запускает в нее стулом._

_Кенме девятнадцать, она устала и просит Акааши скрыть воспоминания о семье и Дайшо. На следующее утро дышать становится легче, но чувствует пустоту внутри. Что-то потеряла._

_Кенме двадцать, она узнает о проклятии этих земель и раздражена из-за незнакомки, что ворвалась в ее жизнь._

_Кенме двадцать четыре, она смирилась со своей судьбой.  
Тихий шелест ветра доносит: “Я успею вернуться до того, как ты проснешься.” Слова звучат так знакомо и нежно, что сердце в груди сжимается от боли: она не помнит, кому они принадлежат._

Кенма еще сдерживает слезы, и ком стоит в горле, она вырывает свою руку из руки Куроо, отшатывается и падает на колени прежде, чем их поглощает тьма.

Козуме подскакивает столь резко и уходит, что Акааши вздрагивает от неожиданности, но быстро отходит от шока, и, догнав, заключает в объятия, не оставляя и шанса на побег. Кенма вцепилась в нее, будто она может исчезнуть в любой момент — слезы текли рекой; Куроо прошептала губами: “Мне жаль”, — но в ответ Кейджи лишь еле заметно качнула головой.


	5. Chapter 5

Бо остановилась на ближайшей автозаправке, немного раздосадованная тем, что пришлось уехать, но при этом и воодушевленной, ведь это было только начало ее путешествия. Она вышла из машины, в глазах на мгновение потемнело, не успела опереться на дверцу, как все прошло. Что произошло сама не поняла, но в голове будто что-то щелкнуло, и, достав телефон и посмотрев на дату, обиженно пнула колесо машины. Воспоминания, что скрыла Акааши, вернулись.

Бокуто пытается понять, как такое возможно, и шестеренки быстро-быстро крутятся в ее мозгу, в поисках ответов. Заправив машину, она садится обратно за руль, выезжая с автозаправки, разворачивается и едет назад. Чем больше она обдумывала сложившуюся ситуацию, тем больше путалась в собственных мыслей и становилась раздражительной. Вдавливая педаль в пол, игнорировала встречающиеся знаки — нужно было вернуться обратно до темноты.

Город освещали закатные лучи солнца, когда она подъезжала. Бокуто была на эмоциях, поэтому сначала петляла по улицам будто забыла дорогу, а когда вспомнила маршрут все равно трижды свернула не туда. У дома Куроо было все так же, когда она уезжала с утра — свет в окнах не горел, что не обрадовало. Припарковавшись, пулей вылетела из салона проверять почтовый ящик, ключ лежал на месте. Послышалось мяуканье, Бо опустила взгляд, на крыльце сидела Рыся. Кошка побежала в сторону леса, когда на нее обратили внимание, и терпеливо ждала у границы, пока Котаро пошла за ней.

***

Кенма так и уснула на плече Акааши, пока та успокаивала, а сейчас несла ее на руках — не хотела тревожить. Они шли домой к Кейджи, потому что он был ближе, и она сама на этом настояла. Куроо плелась чуть позади, опираясь на стволы, сознание уплывало куда-то из этого мира.

— Подожди, — хриплым голосом сказала Куроо и закашлялась, облокотившись на дерево, — еще полдня.

— Я тебе сразу говорила, что твоя жизнь пойдет на часы, если не на минуты, после этого, — пожала плечами Акааши. — Мои возможности не безграничны, — перевела взгляд: вдали виднелся дом, — пойдем, мы почти пришли.

Кейджи не стала ее дожидаться, перехватив поудобней Кенму, пошла дальше. Куроо смотрела на удаляющийся силуэт еще какое-то время и побрела следом. Перед глазами все плыло, она переставала чувствовать землю под ногами пару раз. Сама не помнит, как оказалась сидящей на крыльце — Акааши вышла к ней вскоре с чашкой в руках.

— Это все, что я могу сделать для тебя, — она присела рядом и придерживала голову Куроо, пока та жадно глотала немного вязкую жидкость, что была сладка как мед. — Может часов шесть, не больше, — с этими словами Акааши скрылась в доме, оставив дверь открытой.

Рыся вывела Бо к дому Кейджи на крыльце, которого сидела полуживая Куроо. Бокуто ущипнула себя, но реальность была такова и никуда не исчезла, на ватных ногах подошла к ней.

— Куроо? — неуверенно спросила Котаро, будто сомневалась, кто сидит сидит перед ней.

— Бо, как ты... — не закончила Куроо, заметив свою кошку, хмыкнула.

— Куроо? — позвала Акааши, вышедшая на шум, да так и остановилась в дверном проеме, удивленно смотря на Бокуто. — Что ты тут забыла?

— Я? — решила уточнить Бо, хоть и осмотрелась предварительно по сторонам. — Мы знакомы? — ее негодование росло с каждой секундой, последовал хлопок по лбу и восклик. — Мы знакомы!

— Мошка? Ты сейчас серьезно? — начала возмущаться Тетсуро, значит ей стало куда легче.

— Чью память она снова затуманила? — зевая, спросила Кенма, которая проснулась от громкого разговора, потирая левый глаз. — Хотя неважно, Куроо, ты мне проспорила.

— Даже знать не хочу, — равнодушно объявила Акааши и, кивнув в сторону Бо, добавила, — а ты за мной.

— Постарайся обойтись без мошек, — вдогонку крикнула Куроо и своим затылком почувствовала испепеляющий взгляд Кейджи в ответ. 

— Ты же не умираешь? — спросила Кенма, когда они остались наедине.

— Откуда такие мысли? Хочешь избавиться от меня лично? — встав с крыльца, ответила вопросами на вопрос Тетсу, но так и не обернулась.

— Ты не ответила, — подошла и развернула ее к себе, вглядываясь в глаза, — Куроо?

— Нет, конечно, куда я от тебя денусь, — улыбнулась и щелкнула по ее носику. — Идем?

Кенма обернулась на дом, посмотрела на себя, взвесила все за и против и, пожав плечами, пошла в пледе. Куроо засмеялась, но тут же подняла руки в сдающемся жесте — они скрылись в лесу.

***

Молчание начинало давить, Бокуто надеялась, что те двое вернуться раньше прежде, чем ее испепеляет взглядом. Акааши была где-то в своих мыслях и пыталась понять, как у нее получилось снять заклятие. Она не знала, что сейчас уничтожает последние нервные клетки Бо, а та уже хотела залезть под стол, лишь бы на нее так не смотрели.

— Как ты это сделала?

— Да, что я сделала?

Спросили они одновременно, только Бо скорее закричала, когда Акааши была спокойна, хоть и в замешательстве. Удивленно посмотрели друг на друга; Кейджи выдохнула и спросила:

— Что ты знаешь?

— Ничего, — тут же выпалила Бокуто, Акааши дернула бровью. — Вот смотри, я приехала сюда позавчера вечером, познакомилась с Куроо, да? Да. На следующий день она потащила в твою лавку, ладно я сама согласилась, потому что это звучало интересно и мне делать все равно нечего было, поэтому я подумала: почему бы и нет!? Там она познакомила с тобой, потом вы о чем-то там говорили, пока я просто ходила и читала составы всех чаев, что лежали в таких сереньких мешочках… как же там? Вроде лен, но это не точно, и там все было написано таким аккуратным почерком, что я просто стояла и восхищалась, а еще они очень вкусно пахли. А потом Куроо сунула мне свои ключи, что-то там сказала из серии: мне нужно срочно уйти — и ушла, а я осталась с тобой. Сначала подумала, что ты вообще не хотела, чтобы я находилась в твоей лавке, и вдруг предлагаешь чай, значит, не все так плохо, подумала я и осталась. Мы проговорили весь вечер и ты меня так внимательно слушала и ни разу не попросила заткнуться, что удивило меня, обычно люди говорят мне через полчаса: помолчи, или что-то в этом духе. А ты такая весь вечер слушала, а потом так и вовсе задавала вопросы, знаешь как я обрадовалась? Сильно. Очень сильно. Потом ты сказала, что проводишь меня до дома, стала ли я еще более счастливой? Да! Вообще подумала, что ты меня оставишь под дождем, когда только увидела, а я так вообще дар речи потеряла, мне было неловко! От тебя еще так вкусно пахло, и ты была такой серьезной и красивой, что глаза сложно отвести, то есть ты и сейчас красивая, очень. Думала, что никогда не смогу забыть и вот просыпаюсь сегодня, отчего-то уверенная в том, что мне нужно уезжать и собралась. Не помню сколько проехала, но остановилась на ближайшей заправке, и мне как станет плохо, уже к смерти приготовилась, но нет вроде обошлось, и я все вспомнила. Заправилась и поехала обратно, долго пыталась понять, как такое возможно, но ни к чему вразумительному так и не пришла и решила больше не грузить мозги. Доехала обратно до дома Куроо, а там ничего не изменилась с утра, и кошка ее сидит на крыльце. Потом она такая “мяу” и пошла в сторону леса, я уже начала думать, что схожу с ума, раз иду за кошкой, а нет. Приводит она сюда, Куроо полуживая на крыльце сидит, а потом выходишь ты, и я снова не помню тебя, а потом ты начинаешь что-то говорить. Стою ничего не понимаю, что ты от меня хочешь, а в мозгу что-то щелкает и я такая: “Аааааааа”. Не знаю, как могла тебя забыть, но мне не понравилось, а сейчас ты стоишь такая грозная и смотришь так, что еще секунда и убьешь. Страшно, конечно, но красиво, — протараторила Бо на одном дыхании и выдохнула, посмотрела на Акааши, та чуть смущенно отвернулась, прикрывая рот ладонью. — Не смейся ты! Это не смешно! — возмущенно-смущенно выкрикнула Котаро и надулась, отчего только громче засмеялись в ответ.

— Прости, — еще смеясь, начала Кейджи, — это было не то, что я ожидала услышать. 

— Что? — растерянно спросила Бо.

— Я думала, что тебе Куроо успела что-нибудь о нас.

— О вас?

— Будешь чай, — отвернулась Акааши и потянулась за чайником и чашками.

Бокуто осунулась и следила за действиями девушки с грустным взглядом, когда та повернулась, то было впечатление, что сидел грустный совенок. 

— Меня таким не подкупить, — ответила она, поставив чашки, Бо лишь грустно вздохнула. — Бокуто… — начала, но слова не смогла подобрать, присела рядом с ней.

— Знаю, ты не обязана рассказывать, я просто эмоциональная и любопытная, переживу, — пожала плечами Котаро и заглянула в лицо Акааши.

— Спасибо, — та расслабилась, мимолетно сжала кисть Бо в знак признательности и пошла снимать чайник с огня. — Возможно, однажды, — чуть тише добавила она.

— И что это значит?

— Дарю надежду.

***

— Куда мы идем? — спросила Кенма, через пару часов блужданий лес начинал казаться бесконечным, и места незнакомыми, что ее удивило, ведь знала здесь все.

— За водопадом, где мы встретились, есть пещера, что выводит на противоположную сторону гор, — ответила Куроо, чуть обернувшись.

— Но я не знаю эти места.

— Лес не хочет, чтобы мы ее нашли.

— Пещеру или Сугуру?

— Обоих.

Кенма раздраженно пробурчала в ответ что-то похожее на проклятие, но ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжить дорогу. Куроо больше не занимала ее разговорами в дороге, молчала с самого начала, что было не похоже на нее. Козуме косилась на нее время от времени, но та делала вид, что не замечает ничего. На вопросы отвечала односложно и ничего не спрашивала о ее прошлом; большая часть воспоминаний была скрыта, но одни из самых важных моментов для Кенмы видела же. И ответом было молчание, что впервые не радовало, она уже не знала, что думать, решила, что Тетсу разочаровалась в ней и вообще не хочет ей помогать. Что все это делает сейчас из какой-то жалости и на самом деле не хочет иметь с ней ничего общего.

— Может уже скажешь что-нибудь? — взвыла Кенма.

— Скажу что? — не поняла Куроо.

— Что угодно? Куроо, ты молчишь последнюю пару часов, и меня это пугает. Я, конечно, знаю, что обычно прошу быть менее разговорчивой, но сейчас… сейчас не знаю, что думать. Ты столько лет пыталась узнать обо мне и моем прошлом, и твоя реакция, когда это случилось — молчание!? Это выглядит так, будто ты получила, что хотела и сейчас просто выполняешь часть условной сделки, а на деле тебе не сдались эти поиски, и ты делаешь все для галочки, — выпалила Кенма тяжело дыша, она впервые так злилась на Куроо, чувствовала как, та закрылась от нее и что-то не договаривала.

Они смотрели друг на друга, но Тетсу продолжала молчать. Кенма развела руками на всю ситуацию и шагнула вперед. Куроо перехватила ее за руку, потянула к себе; теплые и сухие губы коснулись лба, а после заключила в объятия и уткнулась в макушку, шепча:

— Прости, нам нужно спешить, можешь поверить мне еще раз?

Отпустили также неожиданно, как и притянули — Кенма чувствовала себя растерянной и просто смотрела на Куроо, которая ждала ее ответа. Козуме топнула, издала непонятные звуки раздражения, активно жестикулируя руками, выдохнула и пошла дальше. Куроо тихонько посмеялась с реакции и последовала за ней.

Лес водил их кругами еще пару часов — Куроо становилось хуже с каждой минутой, но та не показывала вида. Когда они в сделали еще один круг в седьмой раз, Кенма что-то гневно прокричала в небо, что все на мгновение затихло — после послышался шум водопада.

— Что ты крикнула? — не отойдя от шока, спросила Куроо.

— Пообещала сжечь его дотла, — довольно улыбаясь, ответила Кенма.

Тетсу покосилась на нее, но промолчала; после угрозы лес перестал водить их вокруг да около нужного водопада. У воды бы свежо и прохладно, без лишний раздумий они пошли за водный поток. В пещере было темно и еще холодней чем снаружи, Кенма поежилась и сильней укаталась в плед. Ни спичек, ни огня, ни факелов — не было ничего, чем можно осветить дорогу; Куроо пару раз щелкнула пальцами и на кончике указательного загоралась холодное зеленое пламя, что тут же тухло. Шли медленно и на ощупь, осторожно ступая вперед, держась за стены. Радовало, что пещера оказалась достаточно широкой, и эта дорога во мраке не заняла много времени. Впереди показался свет — выход.

На обратной стороне был утес и горная тропинка, что вела на вершину. Кенма сощурилась от резкого контраста, когда вышла из пещеры — почти на краю стоял до боли знакомый силуэт. Проморгалась, не веря своим глазам, сделала неуверенный шаг за ним еще один, срываясь на бег. 

— Сугуру, — имя сорвалось с губ, силуэт обернулся. — Сугуру, — облегченно выдохнула в изгиб шеи, повиснув на ней; Кенму крепко обняли в ответ.

Куроо наблюдала за ними, сидя рядом с выходом, дыхание становилось тяжелым, в глазах начало мутнеть. Закашлявшись, она прикрыла рот рукой, с трудом сконцентрировавшись, посмотрела на ладонь, что покрылась тонкими трещинами, светящимися на Солнце. Порыв ветра поднял в воздух лепестки цветков вишни, унося их вдаль.

— Спасибо, — еще слышно шепчет Дайшо, смотря на скользящие по воздуху лепестки.

***

— Куроо больше не вернется, — с ноткой грусти в голосе сказала Акааши, смотря в окно.

— Как это не вернется? Она уехала? — спросила ничего не понимающая Бо.

— Больше этому миру она не принадлежит, — потрепав по волосам Котаро, объяснила, как думала она, но это породило только новые вопросы.

— Что это значит? Она же не умерла? У нее же кошка, целых три и дом, и что-нибудь еще найдется, Ака-а-а-а-аши, — нарочито растянула Бокуто в надежде получить ответы.

— Останешься на чай?

— Что ты заладила со своим чаем, конечно, останусь, нет, чтоб хоть на один вопрос ответить, — пробубнила под нос.

— Вот и славно, а там может и расскажу, — еле заметная улыбка коснулась губ, она нежно провела по чужой щеке. — Мошка.

— Акааши, я же не забуду об этом?

В ответ тихонько засмеялись.

***

Утро. Солнце только-только показало первые лучи, освещая чистое небо; птицы резво прыгали с ветки на ветку все чирикая о чем-то своем. Грохот раздался на весь дом. Куроо лежала на полу, проклиная эту жизнь, потерла ушибленное бедро. Насладиться моментом не удалось: дата на телефоне, за которым она потянулась, говорила о том, что до приезда Бо осталось два дня. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Однажды я расскажу: что к чему и почему, и чем все закончилось, по крайней мере, надеюсь на это. Спасибо всем, кто прочитал! Цомаю в обе щечки :з


End file.
